Lalanja ou amalelo?
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Edward e Bella, mais um dia confuso na vida dessas crianças que conquistam, são conquistadas e principalmente aproveitam sua infância! 3º Episódio.


_Certo, depois de 8347394793874 anos eu voltei a escrever um "episodio" de Edualde e Bella._

_Espero que gostem, pois eu gostei!_

_Obrigada pelas reviews das outras OnesShots do Edualde e da Bella e se vc ainda não leu, leia e me fale o q achou ok?_

_Quero Reviews.. preciso delas pra me animar a escrever... quanto mais elogios ou defeitos mais eu tenho vontade de escrever... ajudem-me...kkkkkk.._

_Boa leitura! Bjocas_

_

* * *

_

_**Lalanja ou amalelo?**_

_- Paaaaaláááá com issooooooo!_ – Bella trincava os dentes de raiva com implicância de Edward. Mal sabia ela que o que Edward mais gostava era de implicar com ela e ver como ela ficava vermelha e nervosa. Isso nos últimos dias vinha se tornando rotina na vida das crianças, era Edward falar algo que ele sabia que Bella se irritaria e a garota conseqüentemente ficar nervosa a ponto de travar o maxilar e ficar vermelha de irritação.

- Não paro Bella, você sabe muito bem que o sol é laranja quando vai se esconder, chama pôr do sol! Nada de amarelo. – Edward não se dava por vencido, ele estava certo e Bella tinha que aprender algumas coisas, ela era muito teimosa pro seu próprio bem, ela tinha que dar o braço a torcer em algum momento e Edward estava decidido a ganhar essa discussão.

_- É AMALELOOOOOOO! Ai Edualde você é muuuuuuito chato! Eu to falando que o sol não pode ser lalanja! _– Bella tentava, ninguém podia negar, quando ela decidia uma coisa ninguém podia ir contra, ou quase ninguém...

- Não! – Edward se levantou da mesa da casa de sua amiga e começou a juntar os lápis de cor que estavam esparramados. – Eu to falando a verdade e você não acredita em mim! Eu vou embora! Você é muito boba!

- _EU NÃO SOU BOBAAAAAA!_ – Bella agora enchia seus grandes olhos castanhos de lágrimas, ser chamada de boba por Edward era como levar um tapa, ele era seu melhor amigo e ele não podia fazer isso. Ele era especial para ela.

- É sim Bella! É boba e ... como a mamãe disse mesmo?... ah... deimosa! Se eu to te falando que o sol é laranja quando ele tá sumindo é porque ele é laranja! Amarelo ele é quando tá lá no alto!

_-Ele é amaleloooooo! O Sol não pode ser lalanja Edualde, pol favo!_ – Bella chorava copiosamente, debruçada sobre a mesa, a cena machucava o peito de Edward, mas ele sabia que ela tinha que aprender, e algumas coisas são muito difíceis de aprender! Isso devia ser difícil pra ela.

- Bella? O que foi minha filha? Você caiu? Se machucou? Pra que esse choro querida? – Rennê se aproximava da filha após escutar o escândalo que a filha causava.

_- Ma-ma- mamãe_ – Bella soluçava – _o Edualde tá bligando comigo. E-ele me chamou de-e boba e-e dêmosa!_

Rennê pegou a filha nos braços pra tentar conter o desespero da filha. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Tia Rennê a Bella não me entende. – Edward falava e esfregava as mãozinhas no cabelo, parecendo que arrancaria seus belos cabelos.

- Querida, o que foi que aconteceu? Respire fundo, e me fale, o que o Edward está tentando te explicar? O que aconteceu?

_- A gente tava desenhando, e eu desenhei o jadim da casa da tia Emé, quando eu fui desenhá o céu o Edualde me falou que aqui em Foks não tem sol! E eu falei que aqui num tinha mais que no meu desenho ia tê. _– Ela pausou um pouco para respirar e fungar – _Aí eu pedi o lápis amalelo pla ele. Aí ele falou que o sol não ela amalelo polquê eu tinha desenhado ele pelto do chão. Aí ele me deu um lápis hololoso lalanja. Eu num quelo o meu sol lalanja!_

- Tia Renné, o sol quando tá sumindo é laranja tia, não é?

- Desculpa filha, mas o Edward está certo, o sol quando se põe é laranja, ele é lindo! Você viu isso semana passada quando fomos à La Push, você adorou isso!

_- AAAAHHHHHH! _– Bella chorava com mai vontade agora, e Renné não sabia mais o que fazer da filha – _Você também não acledita em mim! Você também não gosta mais de mim!_

- Espera ai Bella – Renné colocou a filha sentada sobre o tampo da mesa e se abaixou pra ficar na altura dos olhos da pequena. – De onde surgiu essa idéia de que eu não gosto de você? De que eu também não gosto de você? Quem mais não gosta de você?

_- O Edualde! Ele não gosta mais de mim_ – Bella apontava na direção do garotinho que já estava sentado quietinho no sofá à frente da TV assistindo a algum desenho.

-Filha só porque ele não concorda com você não quer dizer que ele não goste mais de você! – Rennê conversava com sua filha secando as lágrimas que caiam furiosamente sobre o rostinho angelical.

_- É veldade mamãe! Ele não gosta mais de mim!_ – Bella não conseguia segurar o choro. – _E ele me chamou de boba e dêmosa!_

- Filha, ok. Vamos resolver isso tá?

Bella balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e se preparou para umas das longas conversas com sua mãe, pois ela sabia, sempre que sua mãe falava "ok" ela tinha que escutar tudo.

- Primeira coisa, o Edward está certo quando fala que o sol ao se por é laranja.

_- NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!_ – o choro começou novamente! – _é amalelo mamãe! Pol favor!_

- Filha se acalme! – Rennê exercitava sua paciência, hoje com certeza não era um bom dia! – Por que o sol não pode ser laranja!

_- O sol não pode ser da cor de lalanja mamãe! Lalanja é a lalanja, o sol num pode ser uma lalanja, o sol não é doce, e ele é muuuuto muuuto quente! O sol nã-não é de comê! Ele fica lá em cimão no céu e a lalanja tem lá na casa da vovó Marie. O sol não pode ficar perto da vovó ele vai matá ela! _- Bella parecia que iria entrar em desespero novamente a qualquer momento...

Rennê não podia acreditar no funcionamento da cabeça de Bella, de onde sua filha tirava tanta coisa? A garota só tinha três anos! Mas dessa vêz ela percebeu que a conversa poderia ser muito longa. E mais alguma coisa a estava deixando confusa, porque a filha falava que Edward não mais a amava?

- Entendi o seu ponto de vista filha, mas... tenho que te explicar uma coisa, não é porque o sol tem a cor de uma fruta que a fruta será parecida com o sol, entendeu?

_- Não._

-Uhm... – Rennê pensou - O céu tem duas cores, amarelo e laranja. Amarelo quando está La em cima e laranja quando ele está indo dormir. Deixe-me continuar Bella, engole o choro! – Rennê apontava pra sua filha que ameaçava a interromper a qualquer momento. - A cor não influencia em nada. Se ele é amarelo ou laranja tanto faz, o sol sempre vai ser o sol! Algumas coisas têm o mesmo nome, igual calda, tem a calda que eu coloco nas panquecas pra você e você adora e tem a cauda do Tão. Tá lembrada? – Bella assentiu que sim. - não é porque o Tão tem uma cauda que ela vai ser de colocar na panqueca, a cauda dele é o rabinho dele que fica abanando quando você chega na casa do Edward e ele quer eu você brinque com ele! Entendeu o que a mamãe quer dizer? Algumas coisas têm nomes que lembram outras coisas...

_- Entendeu mamãe –_ Bella afirmava, porém nem a própria Renné confiava que a filha tinha entendido alguma coisa, pois ela mesma se perdeu no meio de sua explicação!

-Ok, segundo ponto. Você brigou, chorou e gritou com o pobre Edward só porque ele não concordou com você quando você falou do amarelo e do laranja? É muito feio isso, é tudo uma questão de conversar...

_- Não mamãe, o Edualde não me ama mais..._ – Bella fazia um biquinho de choro e seus olhos formavam novas lágrimas.

- Me explica então porque você acha que o Edward não te ama mais?

_- Olha o desenho dele mamãe! Ele não me desenhou! Ele desenhou a casona dele, a Tia Emé, tio Calale, desenhou o Tão e até a Ali! E ele não me desenhou! Toda vez ele me desenha! Ele só ama a Ali agora!_ – Bella fazia gestos dramáticos com os bracinhos, indicando o tamanho da sua decepção em Edward amar mais a irmãzinha recém-nascida do que a ela.

-Filha, Edward te ama sim. Ele só desenhou a família dele. A Alice é irmã dele e ela faz parte da família dele!

_-Mas eu conheço ele a mais tempo! Eu brinco com ele mais!_

-Eu sei querida, você por acaso perguntou porque o Edward estava desenhando a família dele? Antes de dar birra?

_- Não._

- Porque?

_- Polque ele não me desenhou mamãe, me entende! Ele não me ama! E eu amo ele!_ – o choro voltava com força total _- E-e eu quelo ele mamãezinha! – A coisa estava feia, Bella chamando Rennê de mamãezinha provava que o estrago estava feito!_

- Eu mereço isso! Minha filha de três anos falando que quer um garoto! – Renné comentava consigo mesmo balançando a cabeça em negativa, imaginando que a filha com três anos já estava assim, o que ela poderia imaginar quando ela tivesse treze! – Bella, vamos resolver, eu prometi. Edward! – Renné chamou o garoto que estava na sala se distraindo do choro da amiga vendo TV, era sempre assim quando Bella abria o berreiro Edward entrava em desespero e saia de perto pra não ver o sofrimento da amiga, e também por nunca entender ao certo o porque desse tamanho desespero.

- O que tia Renné? Eu já disse que eu só falei que o sol é laranja! Tá ela é boba e deimosa também porque não acredita em mim!

- Certo Edward, a Bella já entendeu isso. Não é Bella?

_-Sim!_

- Muito bem, só quero saber uma coisa meu querido, a Bella quer saber. Porque você fez o desenho da sua família? Você poderia fazer o desenho de qualquer outra coisa...

- Tia Renné – Edward suspirou profundamente olhando pra sua amiga- eu queria dar um presente pra Bella, porque desde que a Alice nasceu nós nunca mais brincamos lá em casa! Porque a gente faz barulho e a Alicinha chora! Aí eu desenhei a minha casa, a minha família e o meu cachorro pra Bella não sentir saudade de gente quando ela não puder ir pra lá! Só isso. – Edward olhava na direção do desenho ainda não entregue.

-Viu filha, eu te disse que era só uma questão de conversar!

Bella desceu da mesa pulando em cima da cadeira e da cadeira para o chão deixando um rastro de felicidade quando ela abraçou Edward e disse:

_-Quer dizer que você ainda me ama? Ela só pla eu não ficar tliste de não passear na sua casona?_

- Era... – Edward coçava a cabeça em busca de um maior entendimento do porque de toda a emoção da amiguinha.

_- Eu tava muuuto blava com você Edualde! Você não me desenhô e eu achei que você não gostava mais de mim. Que só gostava da Ali._

Edward abriu um sorrisão quando a história o atingiu e disse:

- Eu não gosto de você como eu gosto da Alicinha... – mais uma passada de mão no cabelo já muito bagunçado – ela é minha irmãzinha e você é a minha namorada esqueceu?

_- È mesmo_. – Bella mudou o peso do corpo entre seus pés. - _Eu tinha esquecido._

- Vamos assistir desenho? Tá passando aquele do cavalo que você gosta!

-_Oba!_ – Bella saiu correndo puxando um Edward pela sua mãozinhas ligadas.

Renné observava tudo sorrindo, como pode dois seres tão pequenos se darem tão bem, se entenderem tão bem, aliás, quando eles queriam eles se entendiam bem.

Ela juntou as coisas bagunçadas em cima da mesa e guardou os dois desenhos inacabados em um local na estante onde vários outros desenhos estavam. Quando ela se virava em direção a cozinha para preparar um lanche antes de levar Edward pra casa ela pode escutar uma conversa vindo da sala.

_- Edualde, eu sou a sua namolada, mas eu não sou dêmosa! E quando eu for desenhar um sol da próxima vez ele vai ser a-ma-le-lo, tá bom? Polque tanto faz a cor dele o sol é sol e plonto!._

- Ta bom Bella, tá bom... Desenha do seu jeito que eu desenho do meu, do jeito certo!

E Renné sabia que nessa hora certamente estava suspirando, pois no fim tanto fazia, algumas coisas não mudavam. Bella seria sempre Bella, Edward seria sempre Edward e eles sempre seriam amigos, ou quem sabe mesmo "namolados".


End file.
